Mirror-Ash's Showcase Debut
by Bryce-daniel2009
Summary: Sorry for not posting this sooner, but this is essentially a "refresher" since my previous chapters have "expired." However, it does have some cute moments and sets the stage for the next two chapters.
**Mirror-Ash's Showcase Debut**

By: Bryce Daniel (2015)

"And now, you lovely people," the blonde headed MC said sweeping the stage with his staff dramatically. "We present an exhibition battle between Aij from Pay-let Towne and Re-Che from Fro D'Mahr City!"

"Uh, big brother," Bonnie asked from her seat near the back of the auditorium. "Didn't Mirror-Ash say you and Serena were opposed to him entering Showcases?"

"Um…yes…why," he asked sitting between Bonnie on his right and Ash and the aisle.

"Because that's YOUR Chespin he's using."

"Chess," the spiny nut pokémon said popping out onto Bonnie's lap. "CHESPIN! CHESS!"

"It doesn't matter," Ash said excitedly. "I know I'll be awesome!"

Meanwhile, backstage, Serena is watching the battle on the overhead monitor when she hears a familiar voice behind her left ear.

"Well, well, it appears SOMEONE'S boyfriend caught the performer bug."

"Um, what – I mean no!"

"Don't tell me, you choreographed all his moves for him, didn't you?"

"No, I mean that's not Ash!"

"So Monsieur Pierre lied? That battle looks an awful lot like one of your performances."

"No, I mean that's not 'ASH' performing. Look - there in the audience – fifth row from the back."

"Well, that's quite a trick then… maybe I should ask him how he did it."

"Go ahead, but prepare for a long explanation…if you think you can handle it that is."

"Keep it up, Chespin," Real-Ash shouted. "You're doing awesome!"

"PIKA-PI"

"Hehe," Bonnie said looking down at the pokémon on her lap. "Who knew you were such a ham?"

"Yes," her brother said. "He is a remarkably good performer!"

"CHESS-PIN," he said tapping his chest proudly.

"Well," Ash said. "Looks like Pancham's got a new partner for his next showcase."

"So," Miette said as Mirror-Ash entered the green room. "Remember me?"

"Of course, y-you were Serena's g-girlfriend."

"W-whaaat," she said turning beet red as Serena smirked behind her.

"You were c-completely CRUSHED when she broke up with you for Clemont. It was s-so heartbreaking – I-I cried on your behalf," he said sobbing into her shoulder. "But s-she didn't care. She was just USING you f-for her own s-sick amusement."

"And this is true," she asked looking at Serena sharply.

"Um, yes, for HIS world but not for US per se… Unless, of course, there's something you'd like to tell me…"

"NO," she blurted as the entire room fell silent.

"Oh, Ash," Ritchie said. "There you are. These girls aren't causing you any trouble, are they?"

"No," Serena said. "We were just congratulating him on a wonderful performance."

"B-but, I l-lost…"

"Chess…pin," he echoed disappointedly.

"Don't worry," came a voice from behind them. "You'll win next time. I'm sure of it!"

"Ash," Ritchie said bewilderedly. "There's TWO of you?"

"Heh, yeah, it's kinda a long story."

"Pika-pi"

"Chespin…pin…"

"I'm rather surprised he didn't explain this to you sooner," Clemont said.

"NOW would be a good time," Ritchie said sharply.

"Rai-RAI," Sparky said adamantly.

"Oh, Serena," the producer said popping her head in the door. "You're up first. You three might want to get back to your seats, the show will resume shortly."

"Just know," Serena said anxiously. "The 'me' in his story isn't really ME – it IS but, well, I mean, I'll let him explain it. Wish me luck."

"…And, that's when Serena – s-sorry Mirror-Serena – g-got mad and ordered her Braixen t-to attack me which ended up burning up Clemont's bind, but Scottie [aka "Sawyer"] had his Grovyle s-save me as I f-fell and as I looked up I could s-see the sun begin to s-set behind them..."

"Trapping all four of you in OUR world," Serena said reentering the green room.

"Um n-no, our presence here made t-the Mirror-World 'unstable' and with its c-collapse we were pulled up into t-the air, our bodies glowing brighter and brighter until we all blew up in a burst of f-fiery light. Gah, I-I can s-still hear Mirror-B-Bonnie screaming."

"Chess-PIN," he said holding his ears shut.

"It's okay," Ritchie said patting him on the back reassuringly.

"Raichu," Sparky said jumping onto Mirror-Ash's shoulder sympathetically.

"But, wait," Miette asked. "If you 'died,' how are you standing here right now?"

"Well, Scottie f-fell on his knees and asked Arceus to bring me back s-saying I wasn't the one at fault for this. That's when Chespin and I appeared behind him and we traveled t-together back to P-pallet Town so I c-could pick out a new s-starter."

"Wow, I didn't know about that part," Serena said. "So was the professor able to help you?"

"Um, no," he said hunching forward defeatedly. "B-but his grandson agreed to f-fly Scottie back to Kalos-"

"You mean he just LEFT you there? That's horrible!"

"Uh, yes… and as I s-stood on the docks watching their p-plane leave…"

"You saw me and Sparky standing there?"

"Raichu," he beamed as Ritchie scratched under his chin affectionately.

"Yes, and we've been traveling t-together since."

"Oh, Miette," the producer said popping into the door again. "You're our last performer for the day."

"Well then," Miette said. "It looks like I'll be performing for three of us today."

"Huh," Serena said.

"Myself, my pokémon and, of course, my 'Mirror-Self'… wherever she is..."

"Well, good luck with that," Ritchie said.

"Rai-rai!"

As the group left the arena, there was a reporter and cameraman waiting for them at the bottom of the steps.

"Sorry to intrude like this," she said. "But we're from 'Showcase TV,' and we heard about your inspiring story backstage, and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind retelling it to our viewers."

"Y-you mean on c-camera - i-in front of the entire Kalos region?"

"Chess? Pin," he said looking up at his trainer anxiously.

"Don't worry," Ritchie said. "You'll be fine."

"Rai-rai," Sparky added reassuringly.

"Nah," Real-Ash said throwing his arm around his mirror-self's shoulder with a cheeky smile. "WE'LL be fine."

"Pi-KA-chu!"

"He's right," Serena added. "You've got your friends with you."

"I g-guess, it's okay as long as t-they can stay with me – y-you know f-for 'moral support.'"

"Chess…pin," echoed nervously as it climbed onto its trainer's shoulder.

"Of course," the reporter said. "But while we're here, can we get a few candid reactions about today's Showcase?"

"Sure," Real-Ash beamed.

"It's the least we can do for all the trouble our 'Mirror-selves' caused him," Clemont added.

"Yah," Bonnie shouted excitedly. "We're gonna be on TV! Isn't that exciting, Dedenne?"

"Dedenne," it shouted as the reporter began setting up for her live shot…


End file.
